Broken Bones
by Detectivetk
Summary: Skulduggery pleasant is a skeleton who is over 400 years old. He has put Valkyrie's life in danger many times but has also saved her countless times, after the out burst of Darquesse and Lord Vile things have settled down and no crime has arisen. Valkyrie has just turned twenty and Skulduggery has come to terms with the fact that he could still love someone new.
1. A Breath Away

Valkyrie brushed her tangled black hair to the side using a clip to keep it in place. She wore a silk black dress that she had in her wardrobe. It just reached her knees. Her reflection was down stairs enjoying dinner with her family. In a few days Valkyrie would turn twenty. She couldn't believe it. She smiled at herself in a smaller mirror on her desk. She put her earrings on and checked her make-up. She looked good. Her pale face had no blemishes and her eyes were like glimmering stars. Tonight she was meeting Fletcher at a restaurant. He had broken up with that Australian girl last year and Valkyrie has been going on a few dates with Fletcher. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend or anything, she knew he wouldn't want that. She wanted to push it though; she wanted to be loved again. She scowled at him saying no one and Ghastly came in. He told them that the Grand Mage Ravel had called to say he was coming over to check in on them all. Valkyrie smiled slightly, a way out of this little bind. Caelan was nothing; she was hoping that Fletcher had seen that.

She slipped on some brand new boots and climbed over to her windowsill. She felt the air connecting and lowered herself down to the ground. She was grateful that Skulduggery had taught her that. Fletcher was waiting on the lawn. She smiled. Fletcher took her hand and they teleported to a fancy restaurant. The walls were cream coloured and the floor a sparkling white. They sat down at a table. They ordered their food and chatted.

"Happy Birthday," he told her passing a present over the table. He had become, less cocky. When he first dated Valkyrie he was a little self-centred but during that time he got better. She opened it to find a beautiful necklace. It was a butterfly made up of sapphires.

"Thank you Fletch!" Valkyrie smiled happily.

"No worries it's old anyway," he smiled ruffling the back of his hair.

"Wait, I've seen this before," Valkyrie looked at it closely.

"No you haven't."

"Yes I have! Oh my gosh, you gave me your ex-girlfriend's necklace for my birthday!"

"No I didn't."

"Fletcher!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, I didn't have anything to give you so I got it back."

"You could've just said that," Valkyrie ripped off the necklace and stormed out. _Stupid Fletcher. _She cursed in her mind. She knew that he should've stopped talking; he never knows when to stop. He never knows what to do. She cursed again, this time out loud. Why on earth did she want him back? She texted Skulduggery asking him to pick her up and she sent him the address. Fletcher came out of the restaurant looks as ridiculous as normal. He apologised again. Valkyrie ignored the creature. A few minutes later Skulduggery's Bentley pulled up. He was always there to rescue her. She gave a snide look to Fletcher and got into the front passenger seat of the car. They drove off leaving Fletcher.

Valkyrie unclipped her hair and tied it back; strands of her hair fell over her face. She was shivering in the car as they drove off towards Skulduggery's place. They stopped at a red light. Skulduggery noticed how cold she was and took off the jacket of his suit and passed it to her. She smiled lightly and put it on feeling automatically warmer.

Valkyrie took the moment to appreciate the new façade that had formed this time. He had black hair that fell over his slightly tanned face. His eyes a beautiful sky blue. She could swear that China made him look beautiful to punish her.

"So what happened?" Skulduggery asked in his casual smooth voice as they drove along the road to his home.

"What do you mean happened?" Valkyrie didn't really want to talk about it. Skulduggery raised his eyebrows.

"It was nothing; just Fletcher being Fletcher," Skulduggery gave her a look that told her she needed to elaborate on the subject, "he gave me his ex-girlfriend's necklace for my birthday."

She let out a sigh and snuggled into Skulduggery's jacket. She knew he put on some sort of deodorant, he usually does but she never mentions it, his jacket smelt the way he always did.

"Well you still have a week till your birthday, something good will happen, I assure you," he winked slightly. She giggled; he still hadn't gotten the hang of it. They arrived at Skulduggery's and they walked inside. A once upon a time there was pretty much nothing in here because Skulduggery didn't need to eat or sleep but since Valkyrie was around things had changed. She even had her own room.

She walked in a plopped on the couch. Skulduggery sat next to her.

"I miss him you know," she said after a few minutes.

"Fletcher?"

"Yeah. I don't exactly miss him, he's you know an idiot but I miss having someone that loved me like that. Someone who cared and said sweet things at times."

"So a living skeleton still isn't enough for you?" he said, still wearing his façade.

"That's not the point Skul," she sighed. Her head rested on his lap and she fell straight to sleep. Skulduggery looked down at her beautiful pale face. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He played with her hair for a little while before carrying her to her room. He tucked her under some blankets before whispering goodnight into her ear and then leaving the room.

When the morning came Valkyrie could hear people talking. She got up and tiptoed towards the door listening in on the conversation. It was between Ghastly and Skulduggery. They were talking about past events, between Vile and Darquesse, everyone is lucky enough that didn't end up out of control. The amount of damage caused was terrible. Valkyrie thought about it for a while. At least most of the people she knew were still alive. She took a moment to think about Tanith. She was still in a bad condition, her bones bruised and her leg still broken. She only just came out of a comma.

Valkyrie shook her head and tried to pay attention to what they were saying. The topic had changed.

"Ghastly, I really don't know what to do. I've never felt this way since Grace Kelly, you know that!" he growled. She only just realised that Ghastly was laughing. She heard a thud and she realised Ghastly was on the floor laughing now. Skulduggery growled at him again. Valkyrie walked out of her room pretending to be all sleepy. Ghastly stopped his laughing and stared at her. Valkyrie knew it wasn't something Ghastly would do but he was more comfortable doing things like that around Skulduggery. Skulduggery glared at Ghastly who was trying not to erupt into laughter again. Ghastly shifted himself back onto the chair.

"Hi Ghastly, how's Tanith doing?" Valkyrie asked kindly while wondering about what they were previously talking about.

"She's much better, thank you. Did Skulduggery tell you about your present for your birthday?" Ghastly was given a glare from Skulduggery,

"Ghastly isn't good at keeping surprises a secret, isn't he?" Ghastly has smiled at Skulduggery's words.

"Oh tell me what it is! Please!" Valkyrie whined and begged like she was twelve again.

"You'll find out next week," Skulduggery's voice was firm.

"Please Skully!" she began to sulk.

"Nope, not saying."

"But you're so incredibly amazing so obviously the present is incredibly amazing so you should tell me so I can be incredibly amazed."

"I am incredibly amazing aren't I," she could feel a smile from his skull. She scowled at his ego.

"Ghastly, can you take me to see Tanith," she smiled politely.

"Yeah sure-"

"You are not going to see Tanith, I know what you are doing," Skulduggery cut Ghastly off, "I'm taking you out, shopping or something. You cannot think about this."

"Well there aren't any crimes showing up after the whole, outburst last year…" Valkyrie trailed off. Ghastly left the house and Valkyrie cleaned herself up before they left in the Bentley towards Dublin city. She hadn't been shopping since she was twelve. Not proper shopping in proper shops, normal shops. She turned to look at Skulduggery; his façade was even more gorgeous this time. His hair was chocolate brown and messy, his eyes were like crushed emeralds, his skin ever so pale and his lips, oh his lips looked so soft. She shook her head a bit to get her out of the daze.

She continued walking along side Skulduggery. She looked to her right and saw a candy store. A big, wide candy filled store. She squealed slightly like she was five and grabbed Skulduggery's hand racing across the streets towards the store. She was still holding his hand as she went inside and marvelled at all of the sweets. The strange thing was that Skulduggery also held her hand.

"Come on Val, lollies, really?" he sighed softly. She smiled, her eyes glimmering at all of the cavity foods. She hadn't had any such sweets in years. It was rather sad really. She heard someone call her name. It wasn't Valkyrie they were calling but Stephanie. She turned and a few people came in through the door. It took her a while to realise who they were. They went to high school with her, well with her reflection two years ago. She smiled at them. They greeted each other with friendly gestures and what not.

"Wow Steph, so this your new boyfriend?" said the blonde girl. She looked down to notice that she was still gripping onto Skulduggery's hand. She blushed slight.

"Uh, yeah his name is Sammy," it was the first thing that popped into her head. She moved closer to Skulduggery and he awkwardly put his arm around her. It wasn't usually awkward for him, he had done it loads of times when he flew in to rescue her and used the air to lift them out of places but this was different. They were acting normal not in a situation of life and death.

"He's gorgeous," a boy with blonde hair smirked. Valkyrie remembered him well; she was going to enjoy teasing Skulduggery about the fact that gay guys' things he's hot. She looked up at the beautiful looking man, Skulduggery and noticed he was flushed pink. Valkyrie couldn't help but giggle, with his façade on she could see all of his emotions. She kissed his cheek causing him to go redder.

"Well Sammy and I best be leaving," she smiled and said goodbye. They headed back out on the street.

"Did you really have to kiss my cheek?" he asked.

"Just playing with your emotions."

"And Sammy? Again? Really? First I was Sammy Skeleton world's worst detective now I'm Sammy your boyfriend?"

"At least I'm not dating Sammy Skeleton World's worst detective," she winked and smiled poking his ribs. He tickled her back causing her to erupt in laughter. He pinned her against the wall tickling her again. Her nose bumped his and they stopped. They were breathing each other's air. Their lips only centimetres away in this act of normalcy. She breathed out and he breathed in her air. She was so tempted to kiss those delicate lips. One of Skulduggery's hand was on her shoulder the other was on the wall behind her. Her nose was still touching his. She didn't know what to do. She was mentally panicking. She wanted to kiss him, oh how she did but it would be weird. It really would be. She smiled slightly and Skulduggery realised where he was and they parted and continued walking down the street like nothing had happened.

Valkyrie sat on the edge of Tanith's bed. Skulduggery was in the lounge room with Ghastly watching boxing. Tanith was resting her leg, it would heal in a week or so, would've been shorter is kenspeckle was still around. Valkyrie took a moment to miss him before casting the thought away. She closed the door and sat back down next to Tanith. Ever since she came back to the good side Ghastly made sure to never leave her out of his sight, she would at least be in the same area as him. He didn't want to lose her, not again. Valkyrie wanted something like that she truly did. She always wanted Tanith to be with Ghastly, Tanith always told her how she felt.

"He was just so close," Valkyrie was explaining about what happened moments ago.

"My oh my, does Valkyrie admit to having a crush?" Tanith smirked.

"I DO NOT!" Valkyrie argued with the seventy year old woman who only looked around twenty four, man Valkyrie still hoped to look good around that age.

"Val, I can see it in your eyes you've had a crush on him for years, you realised it after the whole Fletcher thing way back, I know that you know it but you won't admit it," her English accent spoke clearly.

"I do not have a crush on him!" she whimpered.

"A crush on whom?" Skulduggery was leaning against the frame of the door which Valkyrie had sworn she shut. She scowled at him saying no one and Ghastly came in. He told them that the Grand Mage Ravel had called to say he was coming over to check in on them all. Valkyrie smiled slightly, a way out of this little bind.


	2. Birthday Kisses

Valkyrie walked back to her room after having a shower at Skulduggery's. Her room at his was different to the one at her own home. Here everything was what she needed back at her real house everything was what she wanted as a normal teenage girl. Everything here had a use, the included the mini box of make-up and the mirror she had. She closed the door and locked it. She flipped on the light and opened up her wardrobe to find a dress hanging on the hook of the door. There was a note on it that read.

_Gift one of tonight, the dress. Wear it. _

_Skulduggery_

She smiled. Today she was twenty. She felt old. She wasn't a teenager any more. She took off the note and admired the black dress which she knew reached her knees at the front but flowed down the reach the floor. Half of the back was lace and this silk dress was strapless. She pulled it on and looked at herself in the mirror. Skulduggery had a great eye; it was perfectly fitted for her. She had the feeling Ghastly designed it. She found some new boots at the door of the wardrobe; they were heels but still boots. She zipped them up and walked over to the mirror applying some make up on. She brushed her hair so it untangled and tied it up in a bun that looked very similar to a flower. She smiled before walking out of her room. Skulduggery sat in the lounge room. His suit was pure black and he had a white scarf that was almost as white as his skull.

He looked up, gazing at Valkyrie. She didn't know how he was staring at her but she could feel his eyes analysing her. He got up quickly and opened the door to the car. She got in and he hopped around to the other side. He slid in and they drove off. His façade was now up as they drove through the city. This time he resembled another brunette, skins ever so slightly tanned, eyes deep onyx and defined cheek bones. They drove down towards a large building that was reserved. Reserved for them. There were cleavers out front which meant no normal mortal wouldn't be able to get in. Place someone was standing outside checking off people.

She took in all of the scenery before noticing that Skulduggery had opened up the door of the car for her. She stepped out shimmering and staring straight at him. She had never really had a party either since she was a child. I guess because the world is in good shape now, she can relax a little. She linked arms with Skulduggery and they walked inside. Everyone she knew was there and a few others. They all came up to her and said happy birthday. She wandered off with Tanith and Skulduggery sat and talked to Ravel and Ghastly.

"Ghastly told me," Ravel smiled a wide smile at that.

"Told you what?" Skulduggery scowled at Ghastly.

"This is so much bigger than Grace Kelly!" Ravel's voice was loud. Skulduggery kneed him in the stomach.

"Hush."

"So how long have you felt like this?" Ravel grunted.

"Long enough," Skulduggery trudged away from his eager friends. He walked over to where Tanith and Valkyrie were laughing their heads off like idiots. Valkyrie noticed the Skulduggery hadn't removed his façade yet.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Boy am I!" she laughed leaving Tanith. Tanith wore a simple white dress that sparkled, it complemented her well. Ghastly joined Tanith's side kissing her lips. Tanith's hand trailed over his bedazzling scars. Tanith would never admit how much she loved those scars, every single one of them. Ghastly had started not minding the fact that he was deformed thanks to Tanith. She was important to him. They followed Valkyrie and Skulduggery into the dining hall. Everyone sat down around a rectangular table. There was a four layered cake, enough for everyone to have a slice. The all sung Happy Birthday like any mortal would before Valkyrie blew out all twenty candles.

They gave her the knife and she slowly cut the cake she hit the bottom and Tanith got up and whispered into Valkyrie's ear.

"You hit the bottom, you gotta kiss the person next to you," Valkyrie looked at who was beside her. She couldn't do that. That would be so weird. She kept telling herself that. Everyone at some cake and then had some food, which was an odd way to do it but Valkyrie didn't mind.

"I'm sorry that you can't exactly eat," Valkyrie muttered to Skulduggery.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're enjoying it," Valkyrie noticed the softness in his voice. The egotistic skeleton was getting softer as the years went by. When Valkyrie finished she got up and went over to a few people who were sitting by the sidelines with instruments. Skulduggery frowned and walked over there.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing to concern your brainless little head with," she smiled. Music started playing and she turned to Skulduggery, "Care to dance? Ravel told me you're a wonderful dancer."

Skulduggery sighed; it was her birthday after all. He twirled her and they landed straight into the middle of the dance floor. His hand was on her waist, hers on his shoulder. He spun her around again and they came back to the same position. They moved closer together. She stared at her feet trying to make sure she wouldn't trip on his. He stopped for a second and lifted her chin so her eyes met his onyx ones.

"Relax," he smiled taking position again. She breathed out then relaxed letting Skulduggery take the lead. She flowed with him, they were perfectly in sync. They moved closer again she smiled looking straight at him his nose touched hers and she was automatically reminded of last week. He breathed out and she breathed in his air. She buried her head into his chest and his hands moved so they were on her back.

"Are you okay?" he whispered to her softly. Her hands were against his chest, he could feel her gripping onto his shirt. She didn't even realise.

"I don't, I don't know. It's my birthday, everyone's here for me but I feel…I don't know, alone."

"You aren't alone, you have me," he pulled her away so that she was looking into his eyes. They stopped moving with the music.

"Yeah but I haven't had a single birthday with my parents for eight years, my reflection is with them right now and I do feel a bit scared, I mean my reflection tried to kill me remember," he held her closer. She could smell his sent.

"It's okay. You know the right? I'm here for you, you can tell me anything."

"I tell you everything Skulduggery. You don't tell me much," her voice was muffled because her face was buried in his chest. He played with the ends of her hair. He pulled away and pushed back strands of her hair behind her ear. She looked straight at him, he had defiantly gone soft. Everyone could tell. Valkyrie ignored the giggles and Awes from Ghastly, Ravel, Tanith and others.

"Do you want to go check on your reflection and your family?" he asked her.

"No I want to stay here with you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Really? I know you want to go check Val."

"Skulduggery! Just leave it okay."

There was a hint of sorrow in his eyes, a form of sadness she had never seen before.

"Sorry," she said quickly. He pushed back another strand of hair, his gloved hand caressed her face. He leaned in. His delicate lips reached her and he kissed her. They both breathed in and out from each other. Her hands moved from his chest to around his neck and she moved into the kiss. Kissing him back as passionately as he kissed her. They parted and stared. Weird. Everyone around them was staring recklessly. Didn't they know it was impolite to stare? She moved her hands away back to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her ones more.

"Are you sure you don't want to check?" she laughed knowing she wanted to get away from prying eyes but she wasn't ready to give in to Skulduggery yet.

"Not really Skully," she laughed into his chest and he grunted, he had to suffer too. Valkyrie looked to the side of her to see Tanith trying to dance with Ghastly now. They were adorable together. She took position again with Skulduggery dancing once more. Just as the notes of music were about to finish Skulduggery moved Valkyrie so she was leaning downwards in Skulduggery's grasp. He pulled her back up once the music had finished and everyone left the dining hall to walk around with everyone else. Ravel nudged Skulduggery and said 'get in there' Valkyrie laughed.

They sat down at the couch at the front of this fancy place. There was a coffee table in front of them and Valkyrie was leaning onto Skulduggery's shoulder. She was fiddling with his buttons on the white dress shirt he wore.

"You know you don't have to wear the façade here right?" she said still playing with the buttons.

"I know."

"Then why are you still wearing the façade?"

"Wouldn't it be weird to kiss a skull?"

She unbuttoned his shirt so that she could tap the mark the retraced his façade. He kissed the skeleton's skull's cheek bone and rested on his shoulder once again.

"It's not that bad," she laughed and Skulduggery shook his head.

"Do you want to go check now? I know you want to Val."

"I guess I really should, I don't trust that reflection."

"Why are you still leaving in that house? You have Gordon's mansion," he said as they walked to the car. He opened the door for her once again.

"I'm still there because I want to spend as much time as possible with my family while peace is in place, I'll move out next year," she smiled and Skulduggery stepped on accelerate. They headed straight for her house. When they arrived Skulduggery and Valkyrie both flew up to her window sill. She climbed through first before Skulduggery, he sat by her bed. The reflection walked in and closed the door. Valkyrie pointed to the mirror. Her reflection walked into the mirror and Valkyrie's palm pressed against the mirror, the memories settled against each other. She changed out of her dress forgetting Skulduggery was there. When she was down to her underwear Skulduggery coughed and she jumped realising he was there. Her memory wasn't working so well today. She opened up her wardrobe and he turned away. She grabbed some jeans and a shirt, quickly changed then walked down stairs.

She chatted with her mother and father then played around with Alice a bit before coming back up stairs. She remembered the reflection getting her presents and placing them on the desk. None were open. Valkyrie was tempted to open them but thought against it.

"Everything's alright then," Skulduggery's voice was low.

"Seems so," he hand slid through his unbuttoned shirt and his façade appeared once more. Again he was different. Blonde shaggy hair, hazel nut eyes but his lips, his lips were always the same. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulled him closer. His hands on her waist. Her lips touched his lightly before he pushed back forcefully. She smiled and pushed back even harder. His tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for an entrance, she wasn't going to let him have it, she teased him the way. She used her tongue to push back before biting his lower lip. This only made him push back harder pulling her in again. This time his tongue slid through sliding up against hers creating the feeling of electricity. She bit his lip once more and they parted, slightly out of breath.

"How's that for a goodnight kiss," she laughed and kissed his nose before he moved out the window.

"Well I am the best kisser in the world," he gracefully floated down to the ground. She rolled her eyes before waving back to him. He maybe have an ego the size of a bitch but he was still knew how to charm her.


	3. Crime

Valkyrie got up at ten in the morning. She yawned; she had never gotten up at ten in the morning that was late. Actually she only just realised that this was the first time she had a full amount of sleep, like a normal human. She was twenty years old now, she didn't go to school, and she could spend all her free time fighting in the world of sorcery. She could do whatever she pleased.

She trudged down stairs to see her baby sitter walking. She hadn't actually seen her sister walk, she was so adorable. Valkyrie lifted her into her arms and smiled at Alice.

"You are so adorable, I'm happy we saved you, from all that magic and evilness and sorcery, I don't know if I want to take you into my world Alice but I think you might belong there," Valkyrie smiled at her. Her father walked in tying up his tie. He stared at the floor.

"Dad, you forgot your pants," Valkyrie muttered.

"Ah," he said before walking back upstairs. The doorbell rang at Valkyrie frowned. She walked towards it and opened the door. She didn't recognise the guy standing there with dark brown hair that was messy along with the glowing green eyes like emeralds with skin so pale but his lips, his lips she had seen before. She almost thought she had seen him before but that wasn't possible. She didn't know a man that looked like this but he looked oddly familiar.

"Hello Valkyrie, uh I mean Stephanie. Care for a ride?" the voice was Skulduggery's and she then realised that his façade had been changed, he looked the way he did when his lips were so close to hers out on the streets, when she said he was her boyfriend.

"Doors are for people with no imagination," she quoted.

"That is true but the Bentley will make up for that," he smiled, an, oh so charming smile.

"Come in, hold her for a second, I'm going to go get changed," she smiled passing Alice to Skulduggery who just looked at the child awkwardly. Valkyrie only then realised she was only in her football jersey and underwear. Not that Skulduggery hadn't seen her like that before; but it just felt weird now. They were more than just friends. Valkyrie quickly changed into normal clothes, jeans and funny enough a tank top that had a skull on it. She grabbed her jacket and walked down stairs then pulled on her black boots. She slowly peered around the corner to see Skulduggery playing with Alice.

He made a teddy fly in the air by manipulating the molecules around it. Alice giggled.

"Your bear can fly, your bear can fly!" he laughed and she did. Valkyrie had no idea he would be this good with kids. He let the bear down in Alice's arms and she giggled smiling as she hugged it.

"Valkyrie I know your there," she was startled and moved closer to them smiling sheepishly. She picked up Alice and put her in her cradle, mum was going to be down soon to check on her. She called out to dad saying the she was going out with friends and she held Skulduggery's hand as they walked out of the door. Holding hands with Skulduggery. It was weird to her, new to her; they were holding hands because they were dating. She stopped her thoughts, were they dating?

He opened the door to the car for her and she slid in, Skulduggery jumping into the other side and they drove off. He didn't even say where they were going.

"What's with the façade? Haven't you already used that one, doesn't it change all the time?" Valkyrie asked.

"It used to, then I got it altered…" he faded off.

"That means you went to see China. After what she did? Don't tell me you've forgiven her! I haven't even forgiven her!"

"Valkyrie it's okay, I did it for you, and I haven't forgiven her, well not yet but remember she did help us out in trying to save you and the world.'

"What do you mean you did it for me?"

"Well a pretty girl like you needs a pretty boy like me. Plus your friends saw me like this."

"Well I am pretty. Your ego is fading."

"My ego will never fade," Skulduggery checked himself out in the mirror as a joke. They swerved around the corner and Valkyrie wondered if they were going to the new sanctuary. It seemed like it. There was always a new one; there was never a time when it was pretty much just left alone. They got out and saw Ghastly and Ravel; she automatically knew that this was where the new sanctuary was being held. Skulduggery's hand was placed on Valkyrie's hip, she stared up at him because of the fact his arm was around her waist, she blushed slightly and they walked towards Ravel and Ghastly. Both of them automatically knew it was Skulduggery. They walked into the old art factory; there was a canvas at the back. Ghastly took out an old fashioned key (skulduggery's idea) and turned it against the lock at the back of the canvas. It moved to show stairs and then closed again. They hadn't yet figured out another way into the sanctuary.

When they had descended the stairs they saw Tanith sitting down waiting for them.

"So what do you think, pretty sweet huh?" Ravel nudged and pointed to all of the elegant furniture and everything in the room. It reminded Valkyrie of Gordon's house. She snuggled in closer to Skulduggery; she did even notice she was doing it. It was cold down there and she didn't bring her normal jacket with her. Ghastly needed to make her new clothes anyway. Skulduggery wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer letting her feel his warmth. He smelt nice. He always smelt nice. When they moved back slightly from the embrace Skulduggery's arms were still wrapped around her waist. She turned and saw Ghastly talking to Tanith before kissing her forehead. They were adorable together. Both Skulduggery and Valkyrie were happy that Tanith came back.

Ravel sulked on the chair in his loneliness. He didn't really have anyone, sure it was like a different girl every night but he actually didn't have anyone in a couple sort of manner. Valkyrie let go of Skulduggery and walked over to Ravel to talk to him, noticing that he was upset. Ghastly and Skulduggery had started to talk about the new sewing room that they had created.

"Ravel why don't you go out and find a beautiful girl to love?" Valkyrie smiled.

"Because no one wants to love me, I mean even the skeleton gets the girl right? I mean he kind of is the hero," Ravel was really bummed out.

"I know some people that wouldn't mind dating you, you're pretty attractive," she smiled.

"Thanks Val," he returned the smile.

"Valkyrie, I know you need some new clothes so I can go make them now if you like," he said politely.

"Sure, thanks."

Ghastly left the room accompanied by Tanith. Ravel wondered off somewhere else and Skulduggery plopped onto the couch next to Valkyrie. She leaned against him and he put his arm around her.

"This is weird, isn't it?" Valkyrie pondered.

"Nonsense."

"Skully."

"Don't call me that."

"Why doesn't poor Skully like that name?" she teased.

"I'm too amazing to be called Skully."

Valkyrie laughed. His ego was definitely back.

"So last night…"

"My amazing kissing skills?"

"You mean MY amazing kissing skills."

They argued about who was better for a while, both egos can't fit in one relationship at times.

"Is that a challenge?" Skulduggery smirked but Valkyrie was one step ahead of him. She pushed him down on the couch and crawled on top of him smacking her lips against his. He kissed her back and pushed her over using the air to soften the blow. They were on the floor, Skulduggery on top of Valkyrie. His lips pushed back. She bit his lip which just made him want to fight more. She smirked unbuttoning his shirt to tap the façade tattoo on his collar bone. His façade retracted showing his shiny white skull. She kissed the teeth of him.

"Cheater…" he muttered.

"Please save it for the bedroom," Ravel said walking back in staring at them. They both smiled sheepishly and Skulduggery helped Valkyrie get up.

"Finally found some work for the pair of you, now don't go there running hand in hand okay, we don't want that," he chuckled before handing Skulduggery the file.

"A graveyard?" he questioned not waiting for an answer as he read the rest of the sheet, "Well let's go then Valkyrie. We'll finish this later."

They left the room by the stairs and used a key to unlock the trap door. They chucked the key down the stairs and closed the door, the canvas automatically moving back in place. Skulduggery held Valkyrie's hand and they got into the Bentley, he had made a habit of opening doors for her now. Skulduggery had memorized the address from the file and they zoomed straight to the graveyard. It wasn't something particularly special; it was like any other grave yard. It had a cold dark sense, the tress clawed away at the dark hazy sky which had just sprouted rain upon the dead grass beside the tomb stones of each person that was buried. Skulduggery got out, Valkyrie right at his side. They walked into the graveyard. There was caution tape, they never had caution type at places but this was a wide open space. Nobody live around here but it was part of the mortal community. Skulduggery made sure the façade had come up, the same as before. Valkyrie always like the anticipation of what gorgeous creature he would be next but it was all the same person now. She had to get used to it.

In the centre of the graveyard was where it had all happened. Skulduggery tilted his head, as he does and Valkyrie frowned. Why here? Why out in the open. There were four head stones, bodies buried underneath, two on one side of a coffin and two on the other side. On top of the four graves laid four different dead people. All their throats had been slit.

"They were loved ones," Valkyrie noticed, three wives, two husbands. The buried bodies were ones of which had been dead for about six months now. Valkyrie hated the sight of a crime scene but she couldn't help being a bit happy for the fact that another investigation had come about.

"They were all mortals, all those dead now and before," Skulduggery said.

"But what about the coffin in the middle?"

"I was thinking about that too, I don't know what anyone would have to gain from this, it might just be a mortal incident but it doesn't seem that way, if you look closely, all of their loved ones have a symbol on their hips."

Valkyrie noticed that they all had the same markings even is some parts were half hidden.

"Maybe they were all part of a club at one point? They could be tattoos."

Skulduggery moved closer to the coffin, Valkyrie followed. He gestured for her to help open it. They pushed the heavy purple lid of the purple coffin off. Valkyrie jumped. Half of this body has human, that half was breathing, living, energizing, trying to gain strength, the other half was just a skeleton like Skulduggery. Valkyrie jumped again and Skulduggery took her into his arms. Parts of its organs on the skeleton side just grew, you could barely see it but organs grew under the skeleton structure. That shouldn't be happening. Organs can't just grow. People can't just be left like this. Skulduggery closed the lid with one hand still holding onto Valkyrie.

His hands were on her shoulders as he pulled her away a bit.

"That shouldn't be happening," Valkyrie said.

"Well you ready for another case? Don't tell me you're getting soft around me because we kissed a few times," he smirked.

She punched his shoulder. He laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. Her life was far from ordinary, and most definitely adventurous. How many twenty year old girls can say they can do magic, are a detective and is dating a skeleton detective who is her partner in crime? That's right, one.


	4. Vampires

Valkyrie jolted awake. She clutched at her head that was throbbing. Another bad dream. They seemed to be getting worse, every single time she went to sleep. She kept her hands on her head, she kept getting headaches or her head would throb every single time. The throbbing went away after a short amount of time. She thought about calling Skulduggery to ask if he could stay the night with her but she pushed the thoughts aside and decided against it.

She rolled up her sleeves revealing her tattoo which swirled from her left shoulder down to her elbow. She had almost forgotten about it since she usually wore long sleeves but now, in her bedroom she rolled up the sleeves of her pyjama top. She was sweating from the dream, the heat got to her, too bad she couldn't remember what it was about.

Valkyrie sighed as she pushed herself off of the bed. She trudged down the stairs to the kitchen to get some water. As she gulped it down she could swear that she had heard a noise. It was like a whine, a small whine. A whine of a child that was trying not to cry. She frowned. Alice? Valkyrie put back the water and tried to walk over to Alice as fast as possible without creating suspicion if her parents came down or if someone was around. She could see a shadow. The shadow was in front of Alice. Valkyrie frowned. The shadowed figure hadn't turned to face her; obviously it didn't know she was there. Valkyrie flipped the light switch and used the air to shut the windows.

The woman turned and looked at her. Her hair was blonde and pin straight just reaching her shoulders. Her nose was sprinkled with freckles, her eyebrows arched, and her lips bright red and chipped; her eyes were ones of killers, ones Valkyrie had to get used to, and eyes Valkyrie had once seen out of. She vowed never to go back but there was still nothing stopping Darquesse from breaking the barrier that was now in her mind to block her out. Darquesse was locked in a cage but some beasts can get free.

Valkyrie snapped out of her thoughts and moved into the woman. Valkyries hands snapped out causing a gust of wind to make the woman tumble. Valkyrie quickly grabbed Alice and ran upstairs. That rule was still in place, the one about no magic in front of mortals thing; yeah bad guys still follow that. Valkyrie was right outside her parents' door.

'Alice I need you to cry okay,' Valkyrie smiled at Alice. Alice understood Valkyrie. She started crying in Valkyrie's arms. She resisted the urge to awe at her sister. She pushed open the door of her parents' room. Knocking first of course.

"Steph?" her mother questioned as Valkyrie walked in.

"Alice is crying, I don't know what to do," Valkyrie passed her over to her mother. Alice cried in her mother's arms. Valkyrie was hoping the woman had left but she wasn't so sure about that. Why was she here in the first place? Valkyrie said goodnight to both of them before quietly making her way down stairs. The front door was open and she saw a familiar figure. Skulduggery. She walked outside to see that she had knocked the woman out.

"I was going to question her but she resisted," he shrugged, "she'll be awake later and we can find out what she wants."

"And why it involves my sister," Valkyrie chimed in.

Skulduggery placed an arm around Valkyrie's waist and brought her in close under the night sky.

"That's a cute pyjama top you're wearing," he smirked.

"It is isn't it," Valkyrie laughed.

When the morning came Valkyrie found Skulduggery leaning against the wall of her room. She got up and went to see if her parents were awake. They were upstairs playing with Alice. Safe and sound. Valkyrie had gone through a lot to save her family; she didn't want to give it all up. Valkyrie quickly undressed down to her underwear, she stopped caring about the fact that Skulduggery was there. She let the reflection come out of the mirror, the new and improved reflection. Both the reflection and Valkyrie got dressed. The reflection went down stairs and Valkyrie too Skulduggery's hand. They floated out of the window.

"You okay?" he asked as he opened the door of the car. Valkyrie suddenly wanted him to stop doing that.

"I'm fine," she smiled, "so where are we going?"

"To the sanctuary of course, let's find out who this woman is."

She banged against the cage like a rattled pet. Jumping up and clawing at the bars yelling to get out. Valkyrie was up front and stormed towards her grabbing her wrists and cuffing them together as they took her to the integration room.

Valkyrie pushed her into her seat then slammed her own hands onto the table looking at the woman in an angry manner. Her hair just reached her shoulders and her lips were blood red, her hair pitch black and her eyes were looking for blood. She'd seen that look before, a look that was all too familiar.

"Why were you in my house!?" Valkyrie yelled hitting the desk again frightening the lady a little bit.

"Because I was told to silly," she laughed.

"This isn't a laughing matter! Who set you up?! Why was it my house?! What do you want!?"

"Me? Oh just some fun," she laughed again, just like a maniac would. Valkyrie roared and threw the desk into the side of the wall. She grabbed onto the collar of the woman's shirt.

"You better start answering some questions!" Valkyrie almost slammed her into a wall.

"Valkyrie put her down," Skulduggery's voice was calm. He didn't want to do anything rash.

"I want answers!" Valkyrie shook the woman around.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery called. Valkyrie didn't listen. Valkyrie threw the woman into the wall. Skulduggery quickly intersected and grabbed the woman. He put her down in the chair before walking over to an angry Valkyrie. His gloved skeleton fingers caressed her cheek. She automatically relaxed at his touch.

"Valkyrie we're aren't going to get anything out of her if you throw her across the room," he said moving his hands so they were around her hips. Valkyrie nodded and moved into the skeleton's brace.

"Awe, that so cute the skeleton and the little girl!" the woman blurted out laughing. They parted and Valkyrie moved so she was now leaning against the wall.

"Who are you?" Skulduggery questioned standing perfectly still in front of the woman.

"Me? I'm Rosy!" she laughed. Skulduggery tilted his head. He knew who she was, she had heard of her before. She was insane, absolutely insane. She used to just kill for fun but he had heard that now she wanted loot. The woman was not only insane but she was also a vampire. She had killed her own kind before when she pretended to be a vampire hunter. She knew vampires all too well. She was an outcast among her own.

"Rosy is it? Well Rosy, you say you're doing this for fun but I think you're getting paid."

"Really now detective? You know I'm not obliged to answer your questions," she smirked. There was a normal sort of side to her. She barely ever showed it.

"I realise that Rosy. But what I've also realised in this past minute is the fact that you wanted to be captured. You are working with a group of people. Valkyrie had a nightmare last night. Usually she sits there for a while and goes to sleep, you were able to convince her mind to go down stairs and get a drink. You knew I would be around and you wanted to be caught so that you could get inside didn't you?"

"You're good detective. You're very good. But you're not quiet there," her smirk grew wider.

"Who is it you're trying to hurt here? Is it me?"

"No, not you detective, not you at all," her eyes wandered to the girl.

"Don't look at her," he scowled, "attention on me. You didn't do anything to Alice, did you?"

"I thought that the baby would get to the girl, it seems to be making her angry, fuelling her, make her on edge, what I'm doing is working so far."

"You want Darquesse."

"We do."

"Why? We couldn't contain her, we barely could it took me hours to get Darquesse back, to stop her from destroying more of the world. Darquesse is beyond power, sure everyone knows that Darquesse is Valkyrie, or a part within her but Valkyrie never wanted that to happen and it will never happen again."

"We almost died because you wanted to save her."

"I know."

"Would you like the opportunity to do it again," she was sly. She wasn't being crazy anymore, all that had stop she was trying to get to him. To get to her.

"What about the bodies?" Valkyrie decided to join in beside Skulduggery.

"Oh you mean at the graveyard?" she started to giggle.

"Yes."

"Oh you'll have to wait and see," her ludicrous mode came back.

They threw her back into her cell. They knew she wanted to be in here but only to find something out then get out. She wouldn't be able to get out now. Skulduggery didn't bother to elaborate on who she was. They walked out of the sanctuary and saw Tanith sitting on the side of the road. Ghastly was talking to someone around the corner. Skulduggery placed his skeleton mouth against Valkyrie's flesh teeth, as if it was a kiss before walking over to where Ghastly was. Valkyrie walked over to sit next to Tanith.

"Hey," Tanith said as she sat down.

"Hey," Valkyrie replied. They looked passed the road to see trees and just more trees, like a jungle.

"I think Ghastly's worried about something. I can tell when he is. He has this furrow in his forehead when he's worried," Tanith sighed, "I hope everything's okay. You killed Billy-Ray during your little, you know, and I'm thankful for that actually. So I don't know what's bothering him. Everything aside, my foot is better."

"It might be about our case that we're on; he is an elder you know."

"Yeah," Tanith chuckled.

Skulduggery and Ghastly wandered over. They went over the fact that they were talking about the case and what they might run into. It was just a small conversation. Tanith and Ghastly left in his van and Skulduggery opened the door for Valkyrie. She really wanted him to stop doing that. Skulduggery told her about an even they were going on tonight. It was a double date. Valkyrie frowned, she didn't want to go on a date when her family could be in danger but Skulduggery persuaded her with a few kisses and the fact that it would keep her mind off of it.

After a few hours Valkyrie changed her shirt to a buttoned up black top but she kept her pants the ghastly had given her a while ago. She didn't bother to wear a jacket and she wore new boots that had high heels. The buttoned up top showed her tattoo clearly. She brushed her hair and pinned it to the side then looked outside her window to see Skulduggery. He had his façade up. She floated into his arms.

"You know, just because you're pure sexy when that façade is on doesn't mean I like it," she said as he let her down to the floor.

"Don't you like kissing real lips?"

"I think I prefer the skull over a waxy fake face, not that it's bad or anything," he laughed at her confused face before opening the door of the gleaming Bentley. Valkyrie didn't think she would have to go on a date with Skulduggery, ever, but the fact that Tanith and Ghastly were double dating with them made it better. She just thought she could relax with Skulduggery at his house or something. She didn't know what she was thinking.

They arrived at a park. It wasn't just a park, it was an outdoor diner. They saw Tanith and Ghastly at some seats and joined them. Valkyrie thought that this was beyond weird.

"You know, Ghastly is like over 400 and Tanith your about 90, that's 310 years difference," Valkyrie tried to break the awkwardness.

"Well your maths is getting better," Tanith smirked, "You're twenty and Skulduggery is over 400, that means, his I dunno 380 years older than you."

"Shut up."

Valkyrie sulked into her seat and Skulduggery laughed. Ghastly was playing with Tanith's hands on the table. It was cute. Not the way Skulduggery and Valkyrie were. They ordered their food and at it quickly when it came before making their way over to the fountain that was in the middle of the park. Valkyrie smiled when she got there. She pushed Skulduggery into the fountain, he smirked as he fell grabbing hold of Valkyrie and pulling her in with him. Tanith put her hand out to help Valkyrie up but Valkyrie pulled her into the fountain water as well, she was laughing so hard. Tanith had already pulled Ghastly in and she was in his arms. Valkyrie splashed Tanith laughing then she felt fingers on her chin. Skulduggery moved her head so their lips crashed against each other. She kissed him back forcefully.

Valkyrie felt the water on her back, Tanith had splashed her. Valkyrie grumbled and used the air to push the water over Tanith's head. Tanith's hair was drenched; her blue tight dress was soaked. She threw more water and Valkyrie and she threw water back. They just kept splashing each other like two year olds. Skulduggery and Ghastly sighed.

There was a crash not too far away. Ghastly and Skulduggery turned staring at it wondering what it was. Valkyrie and Tanith were still splashing each other. Skulduggery got up and grabbed Valkyrie's hand. Ghastly did the same to Tanith and the girls were pulled up.

Valkyrie clung onto Skulduggery. The air whipped her making her freezing cold. Skulduggery had become completely dry though. They were moving closer to the noise. There was another crash and a wail. A creature turned. Valkyrie knew what it was straight away. Pale skin that showed its bones ever so clearly, parts of its human skin still attached to it, fangs wide and long. Valkyrie cringed and realised she was gripping onto Skulduggery's hand. She whispered sorry and let go but he grabbed her hand this time. The vampire turned and looked at them.


	5. Till his Dying Day

Skulduggery Pleasant by Derek Landy  
Original Characters & plot belongs to me.

Broken Bones.  
Valduggery Fanfiction.

By Zottiely/TiffK

There was another roar and Skulduggery shot bullets at the vile creature. They had to get it away; if they didn't the whole area was going to turn into a mess. Valkyrie took a moment to frown, Skulduggery had said he wasn't going to bring any guns but she had then realised that both him and Ghastly new that there would be chaos here. Valkyrie shot fire at the beast, she had fought vampires before.

Tanith swung and ducked running across the edge of a building to jump on top of the vampire, slicing a part of its neck. The vampire roared and swung itself side to side causing Tanith to fall. Luckily Ghastly ran to her rescue catching her in his arms. She smiled at him, wanting to kiss him or something to say thank you but the vampire hit them before she could. Ghastly's façade had disappeared leaving his scarred self. The self Tanith preferred, though she didn't mind the waxy façade.

Valkyrie pushed at the air making it shimmer causing the beast to move back a few spaces. There was another roar, it wasn't from the beast. A green haired man who looked bulk and strong leaped onto the monstrous vampire digging his nails into the vampire's neck. The vampire grunted before staying very still. The green haired man was in control of the vampire moving it away from civilians. Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly and Tanith began to run after the beast but it was no use, they were far gone.

"Who was that?" Valkyrie asked still quivering from the water. Skulduggery used water manipulation to dry her off.

"He's the only known man who can control a vampire, his name is Lloyd," Ghastly grunted his arm around Tanith noticing she was freezing from the wind that whipped her hair.

"I didn't know the tales were true," Skulduggery grunted, "but what I do know is that this has to be connected somehow, that part just didn't go according to plan so Lloyd was sent to take away the beast. They want Darquesse."

Tanith cringed. Darquesse almost killed her. Tanith loved Valkyrie very much but she wasn't prepared for her friend to turn into a monster once again.

"This wasn't what I was expecting," Valkyrie muttered.

Valkyrie was lying on the couch at Skulduggery's. He had made her hot chocolate so she sat up to drink it. She had Skulduggery's coat wrapped around her along with a few other blankets. After she finished her drink she put it down on the coffee table and snuggled into Skulduggery's skeleton chest.

"This is never going to work is it? They are just going to keep coming after Darquesse," Valkyrie sighed.

"Have you had any pulses from her lately?" Skulduggery looked at her; she could feel the worry in his voice.

"No, I haven't."

She looked up again to see that his façade was up; he kissed her forehead ever so delicately. She smiled and kisses his fake lips. He smiled and pushed back, they fought for dominance always challenging one another. She laughed giving in and he took over. A while after she fell asleep in Skulduggery's lap on the couch.

Hours passed and Valkyrie awoke. She frowned. She was still on the couch but Skulduggery wasn't there. She called out his name several times and looked around. He wasn't there. She walked back into the lounge room and tilted her head, the way Skulduggery does. She then found a note on the table.

_Want your skeleton sweet heart back? Meet me at the grave. I know you know which one._

It wasn't signed or anything. Valkyrie hadn't brought any clothes over, she was just wearing the buttoned up black top she had worn to the date but she did have the pants Ghastly had made. If she had to fight she knew she couldn't fight in heels, or run in them but she has no other choice. She grabbed one of Skulduggery's coats, slipped it on then got out and jumped into Skulduggery's pride and joy, the Bentley. She knew Skulduggery didn't like her driving, probably because she wasn't all too good at it but she had to bring the Bentley. Either way he was going to complain.

She drove off to the cemetery she had been in before with those four dead bodies. There wasn't anyone standing there but where those graves were before she could see another tomb stone. She walked over, cautiously. Her heels threatening to break from the muck the held her back. She looked at the tomb stone. She almost fell over.

_Here lie the remains of Skulduggery Pleasant._

Valkyrie looked down into the open grave, there wasn't even a coffin. Just bones. She stared. It wasn't Skulduggery's body. When she realised that she could breathe again. Skulduggery had broader shoulders and his cheek bones were higher. There was a note inside the hollow of an eye. She grabbed it hoping not to touch the skeleton. She was revolted by it for some reason, maybe because it smelt or maybe because it was actually dead. It wasn't like that with Skulduggery though. She opened up the note and read it to herself.

_ Almost got you didn't I? Now time for a clue, paints and paper should do the trick._

She frowned before remembering that the sanctuary was within an abandoned arts studio. She kept frowning though. Why would they take him there? She sighed and drove off towards it. The Bentley wasn't much fun without Skulduggery. When she got out she had a quick look around. There was nothing there. There was no one there. She sighed and walked inside. It was decorated with canvases, old ones. She looked around; there was nothing unusual, wait. There had been a new canvas, one that wasn't there before. It held a painting, one of something she couldn't make out. She squinted then turned her head. It was a painting of a skeleton burning to death. There was writing underneath.

_Ready to watch the skeleton being tortured?_

Valkyrie roared. She had had enough of these games. She through the canvas to the side before she squealed falling down. It was a trap. She had walked straight into it. The floor had vanished and she was falling into darkness. She was worried, she was scared, and she was frightened. She couldn't let herself be scared. Not now. She had to find Skulduggery. The amount of times she had saved him from something. She used the air to slow herself down. Her eyes adjusted and she then realised that if she fell she would hit a large button that was on the ground. She was sure that if she touched the ground at all an alarm would go off. She used the air to stop just before she touched the ground. She couldn't keep up for long. She held onto the walls around her manipulating the air to keep her in that position.

She heard voices. She could just see what's going on.

"You and I both know she's going to come, when she appears we can finally burn you, right in front of her," a crazy laugh of a bald man was found. She could just see his appearance. He was muscular, but not the kind of muscular from training, muscular from steroids. He was shaven, bald and without any whiskers of any kind. He had tattoos running down both arms.

"She's taking a while isn't she? I'll have some fun while we wait," the man smiled. He pushed his hands to where Skulduggery's ribs were rippling inside of them, he wasn't just playing with air but it looked as if he was able to get inside Skulduggery's bones. Skulduggery screamed a scream Valkyrie had never heard before. She gasped. She tried to hold it in but she couldn't.

The bald man turned and walked towards her, she had nowhere to go, nowhere to run. She wouldn't be able to climb upwards, the walls didn't have enough grip. The bald man wrapped his arms around her hips wrenching her from the wall. Valkyrie yelped as her nails scraped across the wall. She tried to punch him in the head but it was like he couldn't feel pain. He just laughed. She looked around getting her bearings. The man. The man with green hair, he was here too and what could've been the vampire from last night was next to him. Valkyrie shouted at the man punching his collar bone over and over. He grunted showing a small sign of pain but it was nothing.

"Valkyrie you shouldn't have come. This was a very stupid thing to do. Don't you agree?" Skulduggery said, his skull cocked to look at Valkyrie.

"Shut up!" she yelled and hit the man in the collar bone again.

"You always do stupid things. Did you know that? Always running in head first."

"Most of those times it was to save you!" she continued to yell as she hit the man, yelling fuelled her angry which she was using as power.

"I would've been fine by myself. I'm always fine by myself."

"No you're not, Skulduggery your never fine by yourself. Why don't you just admit that?"

"Valkyrie. I know I would've been fine. It would be better if you were at my house, safe."

"Nowhere is safe," The bald man stood still and she tried hitting him again, "it's always my instinct to find you. Like yours is to keep me safe."

Skulduggery was quiet for a moment. He was thinking, she could tell he was thinking by the way he cocked his head. She saw movement; the green haired man had pulled up a chair directly across from Skulduggery. The bald man threw her into the chair and she kicked at his torso then lashed out some shadows that surrounded him throwing him to the ground. The green haired man pinned her arms behind her and took out Skulduggery's hand cuffs that were in the coat. Valkyrie didn't even know they were there. He handcuffed Valkyrie and the bald man stood up. She kicked him again but he tied her feet to the chair before tying her arms to the chair as well.

"Why are you wearing my coat?" Skulduggery asked.

"I was cold," she muttered.

"Look Valkyrie, it doesn't matter if they burn me and I die, or if I can't put myself back together, or they torcher me, you have to stay strong. Look away if you want or watch me, I guarantee they'll make you watch me but afterwards you have to get out of here. It's okay if I die. As long as you're safe and out of here, control your emotions Valkyrie because if I'm gone I won't be able to get you back, you might end up staying as Darquesse."

"No Skulduggery we are both going to get out of here. You're not going to die, not today."

"Listen to me Valkyrie, it is my instinct to keep you safe and if I have to die I would do so you know that."

"You almost let the world fall so I could live."

"You need to get out, save your family, don't worry about me."

"No. No you can't say that! We are both getting out of here!"

"Valkyrie! Listen to me! That's not going to happen. Even if we did get out what would happen then? They'll keep coming after us."

"Even if I leave here and don't become Darquesse now they still won't stop till I become her. We both know that. They won't stop till I destroy the world. I was so close to it too. I murdered half of my family, even if I didn't like them very much, like Fergus but still. Skulduggery it doesn't matter what we do, they'll keep trying."

"Touching. You too a quiet a couple 'eh?" the bald man spoke, "names Farron by the way, Emerald Farron, thought you might want to know my name before you died."

He laughed and created a flame. It wasn't a normal flame, it wasn't one conjured by an Elemental, no the flame was black it was like a spell, a trick, it was something Valkyrie had never seen before. He chuckled a little before her placed the fire on the square platform Skulduggery was sat in. The whole square lit up into black flames. Skulduggery screamed and from where Valkyrie was sitting it looked like the bones around his legs were starting to burn. Skulduggery screamed again.

Valkyrie could see hands, faint hands with in the fire, poking through his bones. Grabbing onto them. It caused him to scream even louder. Valkyrie didn't want to look. She tried to look away but the man with green hair pushed her head so she was facing Skulduggery watching him burn. She tried to hide the tears but she couldn't.

Tears rolled down her fair cheeks, she wanted to lash out, she wanted to scream but she couldn't. All she could do was sit there and watch Skulduggery's death.


	6. Still Living

Skulduggery Pleasant by Derek Landy  
Original Characters & plot belongs to me.

Broken Bones.  
Valduggery Fanfiction.

By Zottiely/TiffK

"_You need someone smart, and strong, and capable. Someone assured. You need someone to challenge you. You need someone better than you. That's what love is, you know. Finding someone better than you are, and holding on for dear life."_

_-China Sorrows (Death Bringer by Derek Landy)_

Valkyrie was crying, tears wouldn't stop. She willed herself to stop, she willed herself to be brave in front of Skulduggery but she couldn't. He screamed again and she cringed at the sound. She didn't care that he was egotistic, self-assured, that he acted as if the whole world revolved around him. She didn't care that he was still slightly insane because he was in a realm with the faceless ones, she didn't care that he was Lord Vile, she didn't care that he did terrible things in the war, that he swapped sides, that he had even killed his friend's mother. She didn't care. She didn't care about the bad things, about the way he thought of himself or the way he acted around others. She did care about the way he was always concerned, worried, he was even protective of her; he never admitted it though, not until their feelings were matched. She cared about the fact that he challenged her, that she had a challenge, someone of greater intelligence; she cared about the fact that if someone ever harmed her he would go after them straight away. She cared about the way he looked at her, she cared for the feelings he had through the hollow sockets, she cared about what she knew, what she loved. He was better than her, sure, he was her mentor for so many years ever since she was a little girl, he saved her life several times and she had come back by saving his. She told him everything, he knew everything about her, all her little secrets, even if she didn't tell him he could work it out, he paid attention to her, she cared about the fact that he wasn't just listening he was helping. She grew to learn his secrets, he tried to hide them but sooner or later she would find out, she cared about the fact that he had changed. She cared about him. Whether it was about the good or bad she cared, and it was because she cared that she couldn't let this happen. The only problem was that she couldn't let Darquesse come out.

She didn't want her to come out but she knew she couldn't let Darquesse come out, she didn't know how. There was a barrier blocking her. So Valkyrie had to find a way to get him and herself, out of here, then he would boast about the fact that he didn't _actually _get caught. He was much too clever for that.

He screamed again, his skeleton fingers scrapping across the chair. He screamed repeatedly the fire burning through his bones, faint hands grabbing him. It made it seem as if he was being pulled down into the flames. Valkyrie had to come up with something fast. They wanted Darquesse, Darquesse was all they wanted. She got it. Valkyrie is Darquesse. Without Valkyrie there is no Darquesse.

"Boys," tears stopped coming from her eyes, "release him."

"No way girly!" the green haired man exclaimed. She hated being called girly.

"If you don't I'll kill myself, you can't have Darquesse without me," she smirked slightly. Skulduggery roared, he didn't scream he roared. He roared at Valkyrie. A roar that meant don't you dare.

"How would you do such a thing, you're all tied up and bonded," the green haired man was puzzled. Each of Valkyrie's legs were tied separately to the chair. She could run, hopefully not fall, and jump into the flames. She didn't care if she burnt to death. If Skulduggery died she would die. If she lived Skulduggery did.

She quickly dashed across the room, the bald man jumped at her, trying to grab the chair but Valkyrie dived into the flames. She screamed in horror of the burning. Skulduggery screamed her name. She was instantly reminded of his previous partner, they weren't partners for long but he had died screaming Skulduggery's name.

Emerald Farron stared at the green haired man not knowing what to do. The green haired man just shrugged. Farron glared at him then took away the fire. Skulduggery and Valkyrie both stoped screaming. She gasped for air, Skulduggery didn't need it. She puffed her skin charred.

"Let us go!" Valkyrie yelled then gasped for air once more.

"Why should I do that?" Farron replied. She knew that he didn't have a clue on what to do. He was thinking it over. She turned to Skulduggery only just noticing that he wasn't tied to the chair any more but he looked as if he was. He was pretending.

"Farron my boy, come her for a second will you?" He said. Farron, as stupid as he is stumbled over to Skulduggery. He whacked Farron across the face before burning his right arm. As Farron danced around the room trying to get rid of the fire Skulduggery kicked the green haired man in the face knocking him unconscious. Skulduggery had almost forgotten that the vampire was in the room. He dashed over seamlessly and kicked him in the crutch before putting him in a sleeper hold. The vampire fell to the floor. Skulduggery quickly undid the cuffs on Valkyrie and untied her. She got up, her knees not doing her any good. She wobbled and collapsed into Skulduggery's arms. He wrapped an arm around her waist and supported her over to where she had come. They quickly descended from the floor flying up and hitting the trap door.

They landed safely onto the wooden floor. Skulduggery helped Valkyrie to sit on the floor. He sat down next to her and pulled her in so she was leaning on him, she needed strength. Though it went against something Skulduggery would usually do, she was his priority right now. He can kill those guys later. He heard a cough and looked up. Shocked a little. Valkyrie's eyes wandered up as well. This was unexpected. They didn't even know anyone was here. Ravel and some random girl looked straight down at them. The girl was only wearing a skirt at this point and Valkyrie buried her head into Skulduggery's collar so she wouldn't have to look up the girl's skirt.

The girl didn't squeal. They realised she was a sorcerer at the fact that she was okay with a living skeleton in the room. She quickly grabbed her top and pulled it on the pulled a coat over it.

"Call Ghastly and get the hell down there," Skulduggery said, his voice was firm and fierce. Ravel nodded and called in Ghastly. Vex was back from his adventure and he was with Ghastly so they both decided to arrive. Vex had been named as the other Elder after Madame Mists terrible death due to Valkyrie. A few moments later Vex and Ghastly arrived then jumped down the trap door. Ravel was already there. He had cuffed the men that were down there but he needed help bring them into the sanctuary, questioning them and then exploring this other trap door. All in this time Valkyrie was still snuggled up against Skulduggery.

"You have to go inside Valkyrie, we need to check out those scorchers and get you fixed up," Skulduggery said.

She moaned, "Just a few more minutes."

"Valkyrie, the sooner you go, the quicker you'll be fixed and the more time we get to spend together. Though I will be in there with you."

"That's some great logic there. It doesn't matter if I go now or wait a few minutes cause either way I'm still with you so there is no 'more time together' because it equals the same amount of time."

Skulduggery pulled her in tighter and she laughed kissing his cheek bone. A few minutes had passed and Skulduggery helped Valkyrie up. She was weak. They went down to the medical bay of the sanctuary. Doctor Nye was still working for the sanctuary. Valkyrie cursed for not being able to kill it while being Darquesse and Skulduggery threatened the creature to make sure it didn't do what it had done before.

Skulduggery stood outside talking to Ghastly. Ravel and Vex were questioning the three men. Skulduggery wish he could be in there but Ghastly made it clear that if he went in there he would have to be contained, he was furious. He was standing there, quietly, speaking softly. He wanted to rip out their throats for what they did to him, for trying to burn Skulduggery to death, for the fact that Valkyrie had to be burnt for them to stop.

"Skulduggery you should get checked out too," Ghastly peered into the medical room then turned back to Skulduggery.

"No. I'm waiting for the verdict on Valkyrie then we're getting out of here."

"You know she'll make you get checked up too. The fire weakened you more than it weakened her."

"I bleach under heat, I'll clear up in a matter of days, they aren't scorchers like someone with flesh would get."

"Skulduggery the wounds could've inflicted deep into your bones."

"I've thought of that."

"Skulduggery, I'm your friend, if it's Nye your worried about-"

"Ghastly, I'm fine; if I start to ache I'll come back."

Ghastly grunted.

"If those guys don't co-operate use force, if they still won't talk I'm killing them. They won't be of use. Valkyrie tried to sacrifice herself to save me and that's not on."

Ghastly nodded and walked away. Skulduggery took a chance to go into the medical bay. He sat down on the edge of the bath tub that Valkyrie sat in. She was covered in mud.

"Skulduggery, I think you should really get checked out, you were in there longer than I was," she smiled sympathetically.

"Don't worry about me. I'm too smart to let myself really burn," he chuckled and his skeleton teeth met her forehead as if he had just kissed her. She smiled at him and pulled him in just so she could kiss his skull.

Once Valkyrie had spent her time in the bath of mud she got out and wiped herself clean before pulling her clothes back on. She felt smug in her jacket. How she loved that jacket. She walked out of the medical room and joined Skulduggery. The three guys hadn't said a single word since they were caught.

"I bet if we put them in fire they'll talk, we can torcher them like they tortured you," she said to Skulduggery.

"Valkyrie, I know your upset and I want to rip their heads of but we just can't," he wrapped his arm around Valkyrie. She held him tightly. She had almost lost him. She saw him burn, she saw him dying. She didn't want that to happen. She didn't want to lose him. Skulduggery had been played with by the faceless ones and that still bothered her, even though there was no way he would've died, it was still torture. She realised she was gripping Skulduggery's suit, not just holding him but gripping onto him, latching onto him.

"It's okay," he whispered in her ear and she stopped gripping onto him. She still stood in his arms though.

Ghastly's hand hit down onto the table and he yelled at the men who still didn't say a word. The green haired man laughed. Ravel said that they should been thrown into cells and rot for a while. They all agreed and took them to their cells. Skulduggery already knew they were working with Rosy. Ghastly had decided to take it into his own hands and interrogate Rosy and tell Skulduggery and Valkyrie about it later. He had said that they need a rest, a break-even; all this would make them see unclearly. They needed to revise.


End file.
